


Helping a Bro, No Homo

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO they're built like Angela so they're not filters ok don't bother me, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, First Time Blow Jobs, Hypnotism, I'm horny and a bitch let me be, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: Yesod baffles Netzach by asking for a stress relief.
Relationships: Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)
Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Could you fucking believe the Yesod kinnie had to fucking write this crap?

You didn't know what to say at first.

Just a minute ago you were chatting away with Binah and Chesed in the empty cafeteria, and the next thing you knew, Yesod simply joined in and didn't utter a word. He listened in to Chesed's constant blabber. Yesod held a hot mug of cocoa with him, the mug spelled out the word "CUNT", in black letters, the C used cleverly as the mug handle. Frankly, you lost your urge to drink your own mug of beer, circling the rim of your mug, simply soaking in the moment. Hoping that Hod isn't too busy later.

Binah starts speaking, but you're not paying attention to the conversation at this point. Why is Yesod here? Does he even really drink hot cocoa? You never took him to be a chocolate-liking guy. Has he finally gotten bored?

"Netzach," Yesod looked straight at the one he called to, he spoke softly, almost secretively, "may I speak to you in private?"

You looked left and right before answering, "Uhh, sure. Got anywhere specific?"

Yesod looked around at the empty cafeteria. He then looked up at the time of the cafe's neon clock, "We can speak in the halls. The employees should be asleep by now."

Yesod got up from his seat, leaving his mug behind as he waits patiently. Once they leave the cafeteria together, Yesod sighed. His cheeks flushed slightly in the familiar purple, fluttering his gloved fingers in front of himself for visual stimulus, "A-Ahem. This is... This _thing_ I am asking of you is a bit... _Unprofessional_ in the work environment, but it is one of the times where I must ask for help so I can function smoother."

"Alright? Go on with it, then," Why is he asking _you_ specifically?

"I need you to help me with the peaking process," Yesod confessed, "I've been having a bit of difficulty with my usual tasks. I'm always thinking, working and such, and I can feel this... _Tension_. This stress, building up, and I didn't know what to do about it. Angela had to tell me about the process, that it can help me function better if I simply peaked, but..." His voice fell silent. You've never seen Yesod so hesitant and self-conscious. It's almost laughable if it weren't for the circumstances.

"You can't do it yourself?"

"I think I might be broken in that field. I'm not sure. That's why I'm trying to ask for your services. _P-Please, help me_ ," His tone shifts, he whispers, and he's embarrassed, " _I'll do anything you want. I'll give you anything you need. Just name it. I just... Really need this..._ "

You didn't know what to say at first.

Oh, Yesod. Hard-working, cold, Yesod. Peaks were easy to achieve, you've activated your peak a few times before. Now you don't even bother with it. This place was hopeless. Still, you think, why did he ask you of all people here?

"I... I guess I can try to help. But I'm gonna need some time."

"How much?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Maybe a bit less. I need to get familiar with this stuff, I don't want any of us to get hurt."

Yesod looked crushed but nodded nonetheless, "Very well, then... Thank you, Netzach."

* * *

Hokma flipped through a page in one of his gray books, "Can you run that by me again?"

"Yesod. He wants me to help him with peaking. But I don't know how to do that. You know him," You twiddle your thumbs, "he can't see his own skin without reacting badly. Can you--"

"Help you with this predicament?" He closed his book, adding it to the building pile of stone-colored books before grabbing a dulled violet one, "of course, son. For Yesod's concern, you both could do what you need to in the dark. You wouldn't be able to do well since it is dark," He flips a few pages, "You can try blindfolding him."

"Seriously?"

"Well there is a third option, but you're sounding quite ungrateful."

You shook your head, "Wait, no- No- I'm not- I'm sorry. I'm relieved you're so willing to help me."

Hokma sighed, "Very well, it'd be rude of me to deny my help after that sentiment. Here, I have something great that could possibly help..." He looked around, confused but rushed, as if he was trying to get himself together while being late for a meeting, "ah ha. This should do it."

He slid over a red box. Of course, you open it.

"It's a watch pendant. You may borrow it."

"What is this supposed to do?"

"It's quite simple, really," He plucked the pendant out of the box, "most people can do hypnosis without a pendant, but with Yesod's case, you'll need to grab his attention better with this. It only works if he's onboard with it, of course. Want to see how it works?"

You nod.

"Speak carefully, don't scare him," Hokma slowly swung the pendant side by side, "make sure his eyes are fixed on the pendant only. He'll be open for you, but he won't do anything he won't do out of trance. Make sure he stays in trance..."

You could help but fix your eyes on the pendant yourself, simply nodding along to what Hokma is telling you, acknowledging all of it. 

"Oh ho, son. Apologies for that, did it again," He snaps his fingers, the fuzzy sleep feeling in your head suddenly dissipates, the swinging stops, "sorry again. Did you catch all of that?"

"Mhm, mhm!" You nod, "and how do I snap him out of it?"

"He can snap out himself. But if it'll too much of a problem, use the finger snapping method. I find it easier that way." He hold out the pendant, and you take it, feeling the cold metal and the ticking inside it. 

Well, hey. If it works.

"I wish you luck. If you do end up failing, however, I will laugh at you."

"What the fuck."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyblade, Beyblade LET IT RIP!
> 
> Let's Fight an epic Battle, Faceoff, and spin the Metal, No time for doubt now, no place for backing down.
> 
> Beyblade Beyblade Let it Rip! Beyblade Beyblade Let it Rip!
> 
> Spin now the bey now, bring on the power! Right to the top yeah, We're never giving up!!
> 
> Here comes Here comes... Metal Fusion!
> 
> Let's go Beyblade Let it Rip! Metal Fusion, Let it rip... Beyblade, Beyblade Let it rip, This is it, Get a grip, LET IT RIP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing my fucking mind.
> 
> OK YES im very sorry for delaying this again, i have to do that for personal reasons and i promise u!!! there's spice in the last chapter,,
> 
> can't tag for awkward sex because im the only one that's being awkward here and im not getting fingerbanged but i wish i WAS

"Hey, Yesod," You knocked on his office door, "come oooonnnnn..." Really, the one time you really needed to see Yesod, he's not at his office. This really stinks. You groan, leaving his office door alone and start heading to your own office.

It's a bit of a long wait for him, you try to restrain yourself from chewing on an Enkephalin block specifically for him. You ask yourself, why would it even matter? Yesod just needed a peak. And if he's desperate enough, he'll probably fuck you high knowing you agreed to it.

But then again, not really. He knows better than to do you when you're high and unable to really consent. It's common sense. He isn't _that_ terrible.

You walk out once again, ending up finding him in the kitchen, looking through the freezer for something while an androgynous-looking employee with long white hair waits patiently by. "Oh, hello mister Netzach, don't mind mister Yesod here. He's just helping me with the spare body parts."

"What."

"You know? I need to make employees for myself since a few of my janitorial agents had died off from the last WhiteNight breach-"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Ah..."

"Netzach, watch your mouth," Yesod picked up a container covered in blood, the words 'parts' was handed over to the employee, "do you seriously not know? This is the newest sefirot. Well... Technically not new, they've just woken up recently and said that they were here for janitorial purposes. Angela confirmed it."

"W... We have a janitor?"

"Who else cleans up this damn place? Little Helper?"

"My name is Rorschach, sir," They bow their head, "I'm the second youngest here, aside from you, of course. I handle the disposal of corpses, the cleaning of blood, and I'm the one that puts tiny pink pyramid air fresheners in the bathrooms. I also am the one who cleans the piss off the floor..." Rorschach sounded disgusted at the last line, "w-well, I'm more inferior than you both, so I will not waste anymore of your time. Good day, thank you again, mister Yesod."

"Just 'Yesod' is fine. Don't sound like a creep or you'll lose my respect."

The sefirot runs off. You look back at Yesod, who sighed in response, "I normally wouldn't help employees, but this one is quite annoying when they whine. They have no shame in it."

"Hmh," You shrugged your shoulders, "soooo, uh, you ready for the process I said I'd help you with?"

"Process...? P... Oh, right. I-I don't think I can do it."

"Really? I mean, okay, but why the sudden switch?"

He pouts, "M-My work is very important... Uhh, I just... I didn't think twice before asking you, I was desperate. But the thing is I'm a bit scared." Yesod? Scared?

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I've gotten some stuff that can help us do the process without triggering you. I can take it as slow as you want."

"That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Then tell me. I won't let anyone else hear about it but us." You're surprised by how mature you sounded there. It wasn't like Yesod to be scared of anything or anyone. Especially when it had to do with you.

Yesod took a moment, you assume he's trying to find the right words without making shit anymore terrible than they already were, "I'm trans."

"Oh," You pause, "like wanting to be a girl, or...?"

"I was born a girl. Just seeing the new sefirot reminded me of everything, so that's why I'm canceling now," He looks down, "I'm afraid of disturbing you and making you think of me as... Disgusting, is all."

You instantly grabbed his gloved hands making him gasp in surprise at the sudden action, "Don't you _ever_ say you're disgusting, Gabe. I know how you are isn't ideal but maybe, someday, we can build you to something more that you fancy. I'm going to help you. I actually _wanna_ help you. If you're still not up for it, that's fine. But just know, this doesn't change a damn thing."

"I..." His lips tremble a little, "there's something about you that makes me feel so... Elated, to be around you. I wish had heard that from past partners."

That breaks your heart. Your loud, mechanical heart. You've had a fair share of partners. Even if you've never gotten far with each of them, you would've made sure the was respect on both ends. If there wasn't then that would just be incredibly shitty.

And that shittiness was fouler than a goddamn Pokemon porno.

Smiling, you bonked your head against his, "You still want that help?" He nods, "alright. My office, I got stuff set up for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my green bf going out to eat mcdonalds at 4 am in the morning while the apocalypse is happening


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two trucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont normally write smut so like if some parts are unsexy like,,,,,,,,,,,, sorry b

He sat on your desk, pouting like a child, "This feels ridiculous! Nothing is happening!"

"It's not ridiculous, I promise," You stop swinging the pendant, "I told you, you gotta be on board for it to work."

"Netzach, I--"

"You know I wouldn't do anything bad to you on purpose."

He tries to relax his shoulders, "Netzach... Please praise me... I want to know if I'm doing a good job."

"Of course," You nodded. Trying again, "just relax, I'm gonna take good care of you," He keeps all his attention on the moving accessory. Finally, his expression softened, "are you feeling alright, Yesod?"

"Yes," He responds calmly. His eyes drooped slightly and he slumped back a bit.

"Good... It's getting easier to pay attention to the watch when you let go," Tick, tick. Left and right, "you're feeling tired but you just can't sleep. If only you could look at yourself. You're doing so good. You're such a _goooood_ boy," You could hear him whimper, "I'm almost getting impatient just look at you like this." 

Tick, tick. Left and right. Tick, tick. Left and right.

"Sink. Submit. You're going into a trance. I'm going to stop this watch. You'll only get deeper in your trance when I say 'submit', got it?"

"Mhm..." Yesod droned, he looks like he wants to move his head and nod, but simply can't.

You stop the watch, "Submit."

He whimpers more softly, eyes drooping more.

"Now, I'm going to take off one of your gloves. Just submit. You won't notice it as much. In fact, your skin is feeling a bit more sensitive than usual. Hold out your hand."

Yesod hesitates at first, but he does lift a heavy hand out for you. Positioned in a way to help you take it off quicker and easier. Taking it off, Yesod's mechanical whirring freezes for a moment before working again.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm... 'm good," He responds, holding out the other hand for the glove removal. They were soft, perfect to intertwine his fingers with yours.

"How do you feel?"

"Like... M... McFlurry."

"You hungry hoe," You try to bite back a laugh, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants by the belt loops. Down to his knees until you begrudgingly slid his shoes off to take the whole bottom part away.

His shy blush was becoming more apparent, possibly embarrassed by you seeing the viper patterned briefs. Guess he really is enjoying living up to his title.

That's cute. But you had to take those off too.

Yesod watches with hazy eyes as you move your hand to feel the soft skin of his thighs against your palms. He downright _shudders_ , there's no denying you're feeling a bit hard from this. "I'll try to convince Chesed to get you McDonald's once we're done here," You run a thumb down to lightly tap his button, his entire body twitched.

"Ah!" He gasped. You're quite thankful that these bodies were anatomically correct, as it captured his trimmed fuzz and the lovely curves that are all so new to you.

If they looked any different from humans, you'd probably lose your shit.

And all that porn watching would just be for nothing. Okay, maybe not completely nothing.

"But as hungry as I am, I'm just going to lay off that stuff," He's surprisingly leaking a lot from what little you've done to him, "you're looking like a goddamn meal. If I eat you up now, you'll just spoil my appetite for later. But you're just so tempting..."

Whining, he clutches onto the edge of the desk, "Mmh! Mhh..." You bring your head closer to him and gave an experimental lick on his button. He keens and his thighs squeeze your head. So you had you order him to let go of your head. You dip your head down to lick him up, though not the strangest flavor you've tasted. A bit sweet, almost tasteless.

Really, there's a very faint hint of _plain_ _McFlurry_ your tongue kept picking up from his slick. 

Count, two fingers would be enough, you wouldn't want to hurt him too much. He mewls and moans while grinding himself on your face in desperation. Pulling back, he whines on the verge of tears, "Y-You... You... You've made me... _Soooo_ _weak_..."

"You're doing so well, Yessy. You'll look so good on my fingers. Think you can handle two of them?"

"Y-Yes, yes! I c-can handle...!"

When you bring up your fingers to his face he kitty licks the fingertips with the cutest expression before putting them in his mouth. 

_Oh fuck._ If he can make your fingers feel _that_ good, you'll definitely explode if he decides to go down on you.

He lets your fingers go with a loud pop. Slowly, you slip in one finger in him and enjoy the surprised gasp in return, " _Mnnghh...! Aahhh...!_ " And you softly pump it in and out of him for a good bit before sliding in another finger.

"Harder, please...! I feel so good!"

You go a bit quicker, he clenches ever so slightly as you continue. He gets pretty loud, too. But he doesn't seem to cum no matter how much he begs for you to go faster.

Wait. You control that too, right?

"Oh, honey bee..." You give one final thrust of his fingers into him, "you look so good..." Carefully, you stroked his insides with your fingers, amused by the way he desperately cries out in nearing bliss, "so cute, you deserve this. You'll be out of my control soon enough. Can you cum for me?"

One last stroke on his button tips him over the edge, he wails out helplessly as he clenched deliciously around your fingers. 

Yesod fell back, laying completely smacked flat onto your desk without much thought. You pulled out your fingers, awkwardly wiping it on your blazer before undoing your tie to wrap it around his eyes and daintly tie it to blind him for the time being.

"Good job... You did so well..."

"Netzach..."

"Are you awake? Like out of trance?"

"I... Think so, yes," Yesod muttered, "that felt... Oh my..."

You grinned, "Did you like that?"

"... Yes," He tries to sit up as you attempt to help out his pants back on, "did you take off my shoes, too?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Hmph. Very well then... I hate putting them on-"

You ran your hand through his hair, "Hey... Uh... Honey...? You said you would do whatever I want if I helped you, right?"

Yesod nods, he looks tempted to rip the blindfold off.

"I... I felt a bit warm trying to help... I really need some... Some relief."

"Huh? I don't understand..."

You sighed, mentally screaming at yourself for thinking of such a request, "Nevermind."

"Ohhh, do you want me to help you peak too? A deal is a deal, after all."

"You don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable, obviously! Really."

Yesod sighs, adamant to help. You lead Yesod's hands to the zipper of your pants, "A deal is a deal..." He pulls the zipper down, "But I don't mind helping you out more..."

"Hm. I don't think I'll mind helping you again, anytime soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't feel like writing netty's blow job since its really late and I just want to end this
> 
> It's 3:24 am help meee

**Author's Note:**

> Yesod tumblr blog @yesods-a-purple-punk


End file.
